


Glimmers Tale: Of Time

by ednkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Changki are brothers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Half Fairy & Wizard Changkyun, Half Fairy & Wizard Kihyun, Hyungkyun, Hyungkyun rise, M/M, Muggle Hyungwon, Muggle Minhyuk, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Pining, Showki, Sorry Not Sorry, Wizard Jooheon, Wizard Shownu, Wizard Wonho, idek what im writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednkyun/pseuds/ednkyun
Summary: Changkyun might have just been too obvious with his feelings. However the latter have been so oblivious to it.Or maybe not.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the world of magical (or slightly magical-idk) I mostly refer to Harry Potter when it comes to the charms and potions but most of it... I'm not sure where it comes from. I just write whatever that cross my mind. Didn't plan for it to be too long but things happen. And I honestly just writes anything and everything. 
> 
> It's my first attempt so I'm honestly very sorry if its not good but kudos and comment are very much appreciated. It'll help a lot to improve my writing quality<3.

He frantically look around searching for any familiar sign that can tell his whereabouts. Cherry blossom. Only cherry blossoms fills his sight along with its scent clearly indicating the arrival of spring. His watch hanging on his left wrist already shows half past 2 and he already grew weary. He paced around again for the umpteenth time. Changkyun had no recollection of his brother telling him anything about cherry blossoms before and right now it is the only clue to his current location. He sighs in frustration.

If only I can use my magic… it would be so much easier…

“I should’ve taken the map along with me when he offered…”

He knows that he can simply give Hoseok a call to come and pick him up but the older will absolutely ratted it to his brother and that will be the last thing that Changkyun want to happen. Unconsciously, his knees give out and he slumped, lucky that there was no one around to witness his breakdown.

This is one of the reasons why he hated going out. Getting lost by himself. His hands start to tremble, mind creating every negative possibility.

“Are you okay?” the voice startles him stopping his inner battle. He immediately lift up his face- only to be stunned by the man in front of him.

“Hey...Are you okay?” the man asked again, warm hands reaching for his shoulders.

He has a very long arms...

"Can you stand?" Despite not having any replies from him, the man still keeps on questioning. His warm hands now carefully trying to help him to stand on his own. Changkyun felt his skin tingles where it's touch. 

"Are you lost?" Concerns laced the man's tone as he asked again. Two brown orbs meeting his lighter one. Changkyun felt his stomach twisted. 

He then remembered that he hasn't answered any of the man's questioned yet. Already losing his voice when his eyes came upon the other's face. Mesmerized by the beauty served along with the cheery blossoms as the background.

"S-sorry. I'm fine...and yes, I don't know where I am." He answered albeit his usual deep voice comes out a little bit gruffly. Eyes wandering elsewhere except on the taller man in front of him. 

The man is beyond handsome and Changkyun can barely tear his gaze away. But- to be looking at the taller for far longer might make him look like a creep. So Changkyun looks at the crumpling paper in his hand instead. 

The man chuckles. Eyes almost narrowing into slits. Features clearly pleased to be getting the answers to his questions. "I was starting to think that you're mute and wondered if I offend you in any way." He paused. One hand pushing back his long fringe, while the other hand already on his hips. A smile makes it way on his face. 

"This is the flower valley. Where are you actually heading to? I can show you the place if you don’t mind." Changkyun’s eyes widen with the offer. “W-won’t I be a bother?” he stammers out, hesitation clear as day. Nails pricking his palm.

The man shakes his head, still with the soft smile plastered on his face. One hand reaching out for his own. Lacing their hands together, causing the trembles and his nails pricking to stop. Changkyun look at their interlaced hands and back to the man’s handsome feature. Eyebrow slightly raised out of confusion. 

"You look like a lost deer- and I need a company," he chuckles. "So, where are you heading?"

Changkyun pass the crumpled paper to the man. A frown appeared on the taller man's forehead and Changkyun is so tempted to smoothen it.

"Ahh- you've taken the wrong route. You're lucky that it's not too far off from here." He smiles then. Wide and radiant. Changkyun hearts flutters.

Then all of a sudden, he slapped his forehead hard. Like he had forgotten something important.

"Sorry, I've never got your name." 

Ahh- Changkyun blinks, quite taken aback by the unexpected declaration. "Changkyun. Yoo Changkyun."

The man smiles again. He seems to be smiling a lot and Changkyun does not think that it is good for his health. 

"Chae Hyungwon. You can call me hyung if you want, you look younger than me." He paused, glancing at Changkyun and their interlaced hands. It is smaller than his and it fits just right. "I'm 20 this year."

Changkyun nods in understanding. "I'm 17."

He does not say anything else after that, only listen to Hyungwon and sometimes speaks up when he is questioned. The walk to Hoseok's place mostly filled with comfortable silence and the growing butterflies in his heart. More cherry blossoms blooming and another kind of flowers that Changkyun are not really sure the name of growing at the side of the road where he walks. He does not want to put a name to his feelings yet.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to his feelings- and fears.

“Yah Yoo Changkyun! Stop playing the game and help me deliver this box to Hoseok!” Kihyun shouted from downstairs. Changkyun can only guess that his hyung is currently busy preparing some potions for his shop situated in the middle of the town.

It is amazing really, how magic helps deceive the eyes of the non-mage as it creates an illusion that seems and feels real. Changkyun have always admired his brother’s determination too as he manages to also open a café for both the mage and non-mage as a cover for his actual potion shop. Kihyun has always been an amazing cook and a patisserie, a passion of his ever since young. That is why when he had successfully managed his own potion shop; he started opening his own café that serves both the mage and non-mage.

Taking off his headphones, Changkyun then shut his game and make his way to his brother. Kihyun doesn’t even spare him a glance as he is busy preparing brunch for his husband while waiting for another potion to finish. Smell of fresh ocean breeze along with a tinge of citrus and chocolate cookies invaded his nose. From the smell of it, he is sure that the latter is brewing another cauldron of amortentia. That is the only explanation of the smell that amortentia able to create. It reminded you of something that you adored and held close to heart. “Why doesn’t Hoseok hyung come and take it himself, hyung? I’m busy!” he whines as he lifts the box filled with potion ingredients. Hoseok is Kihyun’s main customer and also Hyunwoo’s best friend for as long as he knows. Usually the buff guy will just apparate and take his stuff by himself but Changkyun doesn’t know why he suddenly have to be the delivery guy this time again. It always happens when it comes to Hoseok’s order.

“Then you wouldn’t be able to visit Hyungwon at his place, Changkyun-ah” Hyunwoo who has just apparate downstairs pat him on his back before making his way to his brother giving him a peck on the lips. Changkyun grimace at the sight of his brother and his husband being lovey-dovey in broad daylight. A sly smirk making its way on Hyunwoo’s face when their eyes meet.

“Plus Kyun, you are only busy playing games on the computer, you’re not doing your assignments.” Kihyun adds in then. Changkyun rolled his eyes at that. “I do actually do my assignments, hyung. And Hyunwoo hyung, it is not necessary for me to send all this stuff to Hoseok hyung’s place just so that I can visit Hyungwon hyung. We’re friends and friends can visit one another anytime.”

Hyunwoo snickers. 

“Yeah, sure Kyun… He is just a friend…” Hyunwoo sneak a glance at Changkyun to check his reaction before continuing “which you harbor your feelings for.” Just before Changkyun can even retorts, the doorbell rings.

“I’ll go check who is at the door.” Changkyun say. He makes a face at Hyunwoo while putting back the box on the counter and went to check the door. Hyunwoo gives a knowing look to his husband. “I don’t even have to check the door to know who just came.”

“I think he doesn’t even remember that he is actually a mage.” With a smirk plastered on his face as he takes a place next to his husband, Kihyun quickly deliver the box to Hoseok with a snap of his fingers. Hyunwoo laughs at his husband remarks.

“Hyungwon hyung!” Changkyun exclaims as his eyes widened at the sight of the taller man standing outside of his door looking awfully good with just an oversized black tee and ripped black jeans. Usually the latter will notify him whenever he is coming but Changkyun didn’t think that he had received any this morning when he checks his phone. Hyungwon smiles as he makes his way in. Changkyun know that he should have already gotten used to the blinding smile but he still can’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You didn’t mention that you are coming.” Changkyun continues as both of them walked to the dining room.

“I’ve already texted you Kyun-ah but I guess you were busy.” The taller slung his arm over the shorter’s shoulder. Now Changkyun can only wish that his heart will not leap out of his ribcage.

Why must every single thing that Hyungwon does cause this big of a reaction from him?

Hyungwon suddenly halted his movement when he notices that Kihyun and Hyunwoo are also in the dining room. He immediately greets the two of them bowing his head a little as a sign of respect.

“Come and join us, Hyungwon-ah!” Kihyun, who is already seated next to Hyunwoo invites like he always did whenever the younger comes over. Hyungwon however politely declines with a shake of his head. “It’s okay hyung. I have just eaten at home. I was actually planning to ask Changkyun out, but he doesn’t reply to my text.” He explains.

A small smile tugs Kihyun’s lips, he nods in understanding. By this time Hyunwoo is already busy finishing the food that his husband had prepared for him. “He is not doing anything anyway. You can just drag him out of the house. That way I can at least feel better than having the knowledge of him just being cooped up in his room playing games.” Kihyun complains.

“Yep and maybe he can also practice his ma-“Before Hyunwoo can finish his words, Changkyun quickly stuffs his brother-in-law’s mouth with more food. “Hyungnim, you haven’t taste this one yet, right?” he gives the other a knowing look, telling him not to continue the conversation further. Hyungwon doesn’t know that he is a mage yet and Changkyun did not have any plan in confronting him about the matter anytime soon.

Truth is, even though magic user is already quite common among the non-mage, there are still a large community who aren’t accepting yet. Perhaps, they are scared that the mage will take over their world and kills them; keep them captives or better yet a slave, just like the house-elves. Their concern somehow is not something that Changkyun belittle. It had taken place a hundred years before in other countries so Changkyun totally understands where they came from. Still, not wanting to risk anything, Changkyun had never told anyone of his identity. Not that he had many non-mage friends to even tell. The only non-mage that he had ever befriended is only Hyungwon and Changkyun has been very careful not to spill any of his mage life to the other. It will only complicate matters and he does not find any solid reason as to why he should tell the older either. So he kept it as a secret.

Hyunwoo had it rather difficult for him to swallow the food that Changkyun just shoved into his mouth but with a snap of a finger (though rather unheard) of his husband, he manages to swallow the chunk without choking himself. Kihyun softly rubs his back after Changkyun attempts of silencing him while glancing at the wall clock.

“I think the both of you better make your way out now before it’s late.” Kihyun knows it was a rather weak excuse to shoo somebody but he really needs Hyungwon out so that he can further check on his husband and also not to accidentally spill their mage secret which Changkyun has been desperate to keep on his own.

Checking on his own watch, Hyungwon immediately nods before bidding his farewell to the couple while Changkyun already waits for him at the door. The younger does not even bother to inform Kihyun or Hyunwoo first knowing that he can just call them later if anything happens. (Well, he still has his magic in case anything happens anyway.)

“We haven’t seen each other much lately.” Hyungwon says breaking the ice first as they walk along the street. Changkyun slightly tilted his head to steal a glance at the taller male, checking his expression. The now chestnut hair ruffled as the wind blows making Hyungwon push up his bangs that blocks his sight. Changkyun found himself getting prisoned by the view. Hyungwon is the picture perfect of breathtaking. Even in his drunken or even just awaken state he never failed to…

“Sorry.” His inner thoughts were cut short.

Both eyebrows knitted together, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“What for?” He asks.

Hyungwon turns to look at him with an apologetic look. “For not being able to make enough time with you…I’ve been so busy these days and I missed you, you know?”

Changkyun’s heart leapt. Blood rushed to his face causing his cheeks to blush and ears redden. It’s the second time already for today. A bundle of pink camellias suddenly grow just at the side of the street they were walking. Changkyun highly hopes that Hyungwon didn’t notice that or else he doesn’t know what to say.

Get a grip of yourself, Kyun!!! He just meant it in a friendly way!

He somehow manages to shrug at that, acting indifferent even though it is far from the truth. A tiny smile made its way on his face. “It’s okay hyung, no need to get all worked up because of that. I am also at fault here for barely had the time to contact you. I’ve been so busy myself with a new project that we’re currently working on.” He paused for a while, taking a breath before continuing “and I don’t think us hanging out around college area is an option, anyway.”

Hyungwon’s handsome face appears rather shocked at that statement. It hurts him because he honestly loves being with Changkyun but maybe the latter doesn’t feel the same way about him.

“Why so?” The taller asks. “Is it because you’re ashamed of me? Or-- maybe you just don’t want me around anymore?” His big round eyes turns to look at the younger probing for a reason. 

Changkyun quickly shakes his head, flustered. He had never thought that Hyungwon can come up with that idea. It's ridiculous and maybe-- if only Hyungwon knew the truth, he might be the one who doesn't want Changkyun around instead.

“It’s not like that!" If only you knew...

"It’s just that… you are very famous and always being surrounded by crowds no matter where you go. You know I’m not really good at socialising, don’t you?” he explains, half true to which Hyungwon slowly nods. 

He had found out about Changkyun circumstance accidentally during their early friendship. They were just roaming around in the city when he lost him and found him a few minutes’ later eyes quivering and wandering around in panic. The younger look so lost like a deer caught in the headlights. Guilt somehow crept in him, but he is not gonna let it shows to the younger or else Changkyun will just blame himself of his condition when it is actually nobody’s fault.

Changkyun knows that that was all just an excuse, the half-truth. A front to block any possibilities of Hyungwon finding out his true identity. One might call him out for being a coward. Heck! Even the wizards will be ashamed of him for not being true to himself as a mage, but it is not really about that. He has an even bigger reason to keeping his identity.

A familiar silence engulfs the both of them as they reach their own secret haven. The place where only the both of them knows and they are the one who had created it for themselves. Their secret hideout whenever they want to spend time together or just looking for a place to be alone. Another flower, this time acacias appears just outside the only window in the room, growing in shrubs at the mini garden. Changkyun wish that this place will remain for only the two of them forever. Clearly the continuous accidental growth of flowers that he had caused over the period that they had known each other cannot be mistaken as an infatuation anymore. It is only a matter of time until he accidentally bloom red roses or Matthiola which are uncommonly found here. Not that any of the flowers he had bloomed so far are common anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure exactly how many chapters it will be as I only manage to come barely halfway or- maybe quarter of the story? I decided to just post the original version of the story before I change my writing style. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend.

**26.**

It has been the bleached blonde haired man 26 th rounds already and there are no signs of him stopping anytime soon. Changkyun sighed for the umpteenth time. He had long given up to ask the bleached blonde haired man of why he was even there in the first place.

Changkyun was busy messing up with his assignment when Jooheon suddenly apparate and start pacing around with no context in his studio. The young man who is also his best friend since they are in Hogwarts have been with him for half of his life already yet Changkyun have never told him anything about Hyungwon. But anyway-

**That is not the point now.**

The point is, why is Jooheon here in the first place, not saying anything and with a deep frown stamped on his forehead? A frown and Jooheon seriously does not go well together which is why Changkyun is pretty worried right now.

“Heony hyung” Changkyun softly calls again. The other man is two years older than him but most of the times Changkyun seriously considers him younger than he, himself. Changkyun is beginning to get tired of seeing the older pacing back and forth.

A silent mumble of levitating charm and an obviously floating body breaks the silence.

“Yaaaaa! Yoo Changkyun! What did you do to me! Put me down this instance!”

It does not take much to force the older to start paying attention to him. The now floating Jooheon glares at him with wide eyes while telling him to put him down. Changkyun suddenly regrets that he does not think of doing this sooner. Strings of profanities that Changkyun only mostly heard from no-mage's mouth flow out of Jooheons' like river.

He shakes his head, hands crossed as he look at the older. “Not before you tell me what is wrong with you and the reason why you apparate here all of a sudden.”

The older scrunched his face. Rolling his eyes as he takes out his wand and put out the levitation charm cast on him, clearly not amused that Changkyun even cast the first charm that they learn on their first year at Hogwarts.

Changkyun shrugs his shoulder - clearly not caring. “See, you can easily put off the charm yet you decide to yell at me to put you down.” He commented casually lying back on his chair.

“That was not funny, kid. You can just ask me like any ordinary person yet you decided to cast a charm instead. Why not just give me a Veritaserum and force the answer out of me?” Now Changkyun can only think that his best friend is just being dramatic. His lips pursed in a straight thin line while his face clearly spelled the ‘are-you-kidding-me?’ look.

“I did, hyung.” Jooheon’s face looks incredulous now.

“You only either sigh or remained quiet as the answer to every single question that I asked and in the name of Merlin, we are not any ordinary person! I thought that part is already obvious to you. Just because we attend no-mages’ higher education system doesn’t mean that we are just like them.”

Changkyun hopes that the last part does not come off as offending.

Jooheon heaves a heavy sigh again this time. “What is it that bothers you, hyung. You know you can always talk to me. I won’t judge.” His eyes follows the older trying to coax him into telling what has been bugging his lively best friend that always remind him of daisies.

The older takes a seat in front of Changkyun, clearing his mind as he sits comfortably. 

He takes a deep breath.

“I.... I- I like a man…””Ooo… okay. That was not surprising. I’ve always known…”

“Heisanon-mage.” Jooheon quickly cuts in before he could finish. 

“He-what?”

The younger’s eyes almost bulge out of its socket. His sudden higher pitched voice obviously can’t hide his surprise. He couldn’t really catch the older’s last sentence but he can obviously guess by the way the older is being restless. This is not something that he had expected.

“He… is a non-mage; a muggle.” Jooheon repeated again, this time slower.

The place got silent for a while. Only soft noises coming from the air conditioner can be heard. Changkyun blinks a few times, trying to decipher the information that he had just received.

Wait.

Jooheon likes a muggle?

A non-mage?

He knows a non-mage?

The pureblood Jooheon likes an ordinary being with no magic?

No offense to the Muggles but Changkyun clearly does not expect this coming from Jooheon himself.

“How do you even know one, hyung?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

Jooheon thinks for a while before answering. “We are in the same generic subject class and shared few mutual friends. Plus, just like you did mention earlier, we are indeed studying in a no-mage university…is it that odd that I am bound to befriend non-mages?” His face clearly shows his disbelief over the question.

Changkyun shrugs.

“I’m not an introverted cooped up in studio and back home like you, Changkyun-ah… There are lots of things you learn and discover when you meet new people.”

“Yep. But you’re bound to get hurt too. I’d rather not take that chance.” Changkyun cuts him off.

Yep. Deep inside, Changkyun does admit that Jooheon's word holds the truth but he is still scared. Even when he first let Hyungwon into his life, he is scared of the hurt that he'll have to experience. Especially if he finally found out that Changkyun is actually different. 

Hyungwon will eventually leave. 

Leaving Changkyun to deal with his own heartbreaks. 

He shakes his head at the thoughts and turn to look at Jooheon who is already frowning. Deep creases adorn his child-like face unfitting of his daily image. Changkyun wish that there is a magic that can poof problems away… but obviously, that is just wishful thinking. Magic already does so much to his life. 

"You have to get hurt in order to grow up Kyun-ah...Not all the no-mage is as what we thought them to be." Jooheon went silent for a while. Taking a deep breathe while monitoring Changkyun's reaction. 

The latter's eyes went unblink. Brown-rounded orbs looking at him as if he had just grow halo on his head or something. "You have to believe me on this." Jooheon sits across Changkyun, taking his left hand in his right. "I understand your fear, your own stance...but I'd really love it if you'd meet him this Saturday. You are a big part of my life as much as I like him. And I don't want to keep things out from you." Jooheon's eyes hopeful.

Somehow, the older's last words bothered him. Changkyun sighs. His eyes falls on their intertwined hands. He couldn't possibly let Jooheon down, could he? Jooheon had always be by his side even when he knows he doesn’t need to be. The older had been vulnerable with him and just want to share his happiness with the younger. Apart from that, sooner or later, he will still have to meet the guy who had managed to steal his best friend’s heart doesn’t he? . Changkyun felt guilt trapping him, so he slowly nods his head with a mumbled 'okay'. Unable to say anything else as a smile adorns Jooheon’s face. Maybe he had unfortunately caused the few growing plants in his studio to wilt but that is something that he can take care of later. For now, he just wants his best friend to be happy. 

And if meeting the older’s boyfriend will make him happy, Changkyun will try his best not to let his fear engulfs him whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the...
> 
> 1\. Late update.  
2\. Short chapter.
> 
> I'm supposed to post the 3rd chap last week but I was busy with another job interview and work. My work most of the time demands working the extra hours so I'm trying to write between my free time. Hope you like the update and as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	4. IV

“Changkyun-ah, when can I see you?" the whining from the other side of the phone makes Changkyun's stomach flips. It has been days since their last hang out and Changkyun have also been cooped up in his studio for so many days he can barely counts. 

Hyungwon's pouty face fill up Changkyun’s screen as his big brown eyes turn slightly smaller trying to guilt-trip him. 

His heart clenched at the sight however his mouth let out a low chuckle. Changkyun doesn’t know what he feels anymore. Hyungwon reminds him a lot to his conversation with Jooheon earlier and a lot of things just makes him feel conflicted. 

"Earth to Changkyun!" 

His focus instantly went back to the person on the screen. Rubbing his nape sheepishly with mumble of apologies. 

"Why are you so out of it lately? Is there anything that bothers you?" The older asks, soft eyes on him. 

Changkyun shakes his head albeit hesitantly. Already feeling bad for keeping it away from Hyungwon. It is not something that he can easily share anyway- not when Hyungwon has been kept in the dark. 

The eyes that were trained on him now turn hard, subtle frown plastered on Hyungwon's face. He open his mouth only to close it seconds later. Retreating. Holding himself back from the question that is itching to be spout. 

"Is he nice, hyung?" 

Changkyun is looking at Hyungwon already with a plastered smile on his face. Clearly trying to reduce the sudden sobriety that can be felt even through miles away. Hyungwon try mirroring the same expression, but he can't help the ache that crept through his heart. 

"I thought you didn't catch what I was talking about earlier…" the smile that he wears falter, evidently feeling guilty. Hyungwon’s smile look somewhat cynical, it almost seems like the older knew that he wanted to drift the focus back to the latter - like he always did. Maybe... Hyungwon too had grown tired of him. 

“He is nice. Too bad that they were almost like twins.” Changkyun’s attention drift back to Hyungwon. The same look that he always had were back, it made Changkyun relief. The older is cutely pouting as he said. 

Changkyun let out a chuckle, “Isn’t that supposed to be good?”

Hyungwon quickly shakes his head. Clear disapproval on his face. 

“That only means twice the disaster.” Hyungwons’ hands flails wildly. 

” It’d be good if they do look like each other, but it’s not that.” His face grimaces as he continues. 

“They are only twins in terms of personality. I don’t know how did I even manage to handle them both at a time. Now his boyfriend wanted to introduce me to his own best friend. Say that we’d be a ‘great fit’.” Both his hands make the quote-unquote gesture with a pure look of horror.

Changkyun can’t help laughing his heart out. All of the thoughts that had been bothering him now, forgotten. Hyungwon already pulling face. But he can’t really help the bitterness upon hearing that statement. 

Though it does not come from Hyungwon himself.

“It’s easy to laugh when you’re not in my shoes!!!” The older yelled. His cheeks puffed with air. Maybe it can even produce a pop if Changkyun were to poke them.

His laughter subside after a while, eyes teary from laughing hard. “Sorry, hyung.” But he clearly doesn’t look sorry at all.

Hyungwon still pouting, turn his face. Looking away from the younger, sulking. 

“Maybe I should’ve just dragged you with me instead and tastes the taste of hell.”

Changkyun smiles, “Sorry, hyung.” He repeated, both hands clasped together as a form of apology. He knows that Hyungwon would never do what he says just now, but… he did not dare to think of other possibilities. “I’ll treat you to your favourite restaurant!” 

Hyungwon brightens at the thought of his favourite food. Quickly turning back to look at the screen where Changkyun is still waiting with his hands clasped in front of his face. Hyungwon smirk at the sight.

“Is it a date?” 

Changkyun’s eyes widen at the question. Big brown orbs staring at him with a devious smirk. 

His heart hammers wildly in his chest, brain suddenly malfunctioning - blooming Protea all of a sudden just at the side of his desk. 

“I won’t accept it if it’s not a date.” Hyungwon look smug as he monitor Changkyun’s reaction.

Changkyun quickly snap out of his trance, nodding. 

“Yyyes. If that’s okay with you.” he stutters out. 

The older beams, making the gesture most people did whenever they had achieved something before turning back to look at the screen. “It’s a date, then. I’ll pick you up at 2 tomorrow. Dress prettily~” his voice lilt with a hint of playfulness.

Changkyun manages a nod. He is now confused with the sudden role reversal.

_ Isn't he the one inviting? _

However the prospect of having a date with the crush of his life seems too good to be passed. 

_ Don’t get your hopes too high, Changkyun-ah… He is only playing with you… He won’t be saying that if he knows your secret. He might not even be your friend… _

“Yoo Changkyun!!! We’re here!!!” 

The sudden voices followed by a loud banging on his door startles him. Immediately his eyes went to the door- silently casting impenetrable locking spell before the people behind them barges in. 

“I guess it’s my cue to leave.” Hyungwon smiles. “Don’t forget our date tomorrow at 2, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyunnie.” 

Changkyun mirrored the same wave before the calls end and two people behind the door manages to break the spell he had casted- hitting him hard on the back of his head as they get in.

Changkyun winces in pain, hands rubbing the back of his head, eyes glaring at the two women who just make themselves comfortable on his bed. 

“Are you naked that you even have to put on the highest locking spell?” Jiyeong speaks at the same time Jiyoon let out the question he dread the most.

“Are you dating someone?”

Both Jiyeong and Jiyoon look at one another first before they turn back to Changkyun.

“Answer hers.” Jiyeong pointed to Jiyoon. 

Changkyun furiously shakes his head, face paled.

“Explain all these flowers you grew then.” 

Changkyun’s eyes scanned through all the flowers he had accidentally grew in the amount of time he and Hyungwon were on video call. His jaw dropped at the sight of his flower-filled-room. Only now he noticed the subtle scents of flowers lingering in the air. 

His shocked expression met two pairs of judgemental eyes and deep frown set on him. 

"I swear I know nothing of those!" Hands flailing wild. However it doesn’t stop him from causing another plant to grow- this time, it is literally in front of him, right under his nose! 

One eyebrow shot up accompanied by a scoff. Jiyoon still practically stares at him- waiting for an answer.

Changkyun facepalmed himself as Jiyoon brought her phone out and typed something. He  **DOES NOT** want to know about it. 

“ _ Acacia _ symbolizes hidden love,-” her eyes scan to where the red flowers prettily bloomed from a rather tall shady tree just outside of Changkyun’s house, peeking from the open window sill. 

“- _ Almond blossoms _ indicates hope, delicacy and also sweetness.” Right now, the look Jiyoon wears on her face is totally judging him hard as Changkyun take a peek between his fingers. 

Despite cringing hard, Jiyoon still continues, taking a glance at the  _ baby’s breath _ on Changkyun’s desk - pointing, “ That’s for purity of heart and innocence-” then at the  _ Caladium  _ under his desk, “and that one is the indicacy of immense delight and joy. While this-” she paused. Eyes on the  _ Venus flytrap _ between them. The one that had just grow.

  
  


“Aren’t the two of you here because of the songs?” Changkyun chimes in first, eyes shifting between the two of them. Both glad and dread at the same time. Glad that Jiyoon does not end up reading the entire flower meanings journal for every single plant and flowers that he had grew- dread for the upcoming call out.

Jiyoon and Jiyeong are practically wearing the same look. The same sly smirk that Changkyun knows means more trouble than good. Even if Jiyeong literally have the voice of an angel. Unfortunately, she may have only took them from the angels and live life with a mind of a demon. 

“You’re busted.” 

Jiyeong have the audacity to shoot a finger gun at him.

“So… spill the tea, please.”

“Who is the unlucky person?”

Both of the women look at him with wide twinkling eyes, mischievous smile and face on propped up hands.

Changkyun can only manage a deep heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for writing this kind of trash.


	5. V : Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse redemption : A date. Flowers and ivies.

Changkyun has been restless. It’s already midnight and the two women are long gone after bugging him all night about his secret ‘friend’; their collaboration project long forgotten. Usually he wouldn’t mind the presence of the duo since they have always been together since Merlin know when- but- this time, he feels like he is laying himself bare in front of them. Exposing his deepest secret that he had only kept to himself and his small family. You can never really keep secret from your family anyway. Especially not when Yoo Kihyun is your brother. The older is just too attentive of Changkyun for him to keep anything away.

Jiyeong and Jiyoon are like the sisters that he never asked. Their history went past before Jooheon even present in his life. They are his other constants aside from Kihyun which is why it was harder to lie or even keep Hyungwon’s presence in his life a secret anymore. Jooheon is more oblivious and more often than not, leave him into his own solace. Knowing well how Changkyun doesn’t like being around too many people. For that, he is thankful to have them.

His mind wanders back to Hyungwon’s date proposal; or more like sudden reverse redemption. He tried not to think too hard about it. Tried to suppress the bubble of overflowing giddiness that is mixed with anxiety. His own insecurities that always gnaws the back of his mind when it comes to Hyungwon. Deny whatever fantasy his mind creates. He doesn’t want to let his hopes up. Hyungwon only mean it as a friendly date, he keeps on telling himself.

_ Right? _

Changkyun is startled awake by the booming voice of his brother.The older looks furious with piercing eyes glaring daggers at him and both hands firm on his hips. Changkyun massage his temple, head throbbing from the sudden awaken. 

Changkyun frowns as he can see Kihyun's lips moving and hear him, but nothing comes out as coherent. Only when the older's hand gestures pointing to his surroundings that he understands. When just the night before his room is filled with flowers and plants of all kinds, right now… there is only shrubs. Shrubs everywhere filling the entire floor of his room creating no space for him to walk around. His jaw drop. 

It only takes a few seconds for Kihyun to get the room back to its normal state and for Changkyun to turn back to look at his older brother. Still trying to comprehend what he has just seen. 

"Are you trying to turn the whole place into a haunted house shrouded with ivies?" Kihyun asked making his way to the younger's bed. He knows it's not entirely his brother's fault. The younger hasn't fully mastered his magic yet which is why he tries to subdue the growth of plant all around their house. However lately, he notices that Changkyun's own magic have been going out of hand pretty frequent. He knows why, sure he knows. But it doesn't help that he needs to keep his brother safe. 

He sighs as his brother doesn’t look like he has anything to offer as an excuse. Guilt plastered the younger’s look somehow making him feels guilty instead for not being considerate. 

“Did you have enough sleep, Kyun?” 

Kihyun is enveloped in a warm embrace before a light peck greets his cheek. Pink dusted his face. Darker at the place where Hyunwoo’s plush lips met his skin. Hyunwoo’s eyes soft meeting Changkyun. Kihyun notices the bags under his brother’s eyes but doesn’t want to comment on it. He already knows the answer anyway. 

“I’m going to prepare breakfast. Get up and come downstairs once you’ve washed your face.” Kihyun says then, leaving Hyunwoo and Changkyun alone. 

Changkyun is still silent as Hyunwoo makes his way to him, sitting at the corner of the bed. 

“Kihyun have been pretty worried about all the plants and flowers you’ve been growing over the past few days you know? Is there anything that has been bothering you?”

Changkyun has always been the one who hardly tells them his problem or if there is anything bugging him. If it is not for Changkyun’s inability to control his magic, they might have not known whatever it is that bothers the younger at all. He is thankful enough that both he and Kihyun can monitor the younger by reading the signs Changkyun lets out through the plants he accidentally grew. However, he still needs Changkyun to tell them if there is indeed anything that has been bothering him. 

Changkyun lets out a deep sigh. Events from last night vividly playing in his mind. 

“Hyungwon is asking me out on a date this evening.” 

Hyunwoo blinks his eyes a few times. His mind trying to grasp what Changkyun just said.

“Isn’t that good? Aren’t you supposed to be thrilled that your crush are asking you out?” he asked, confusion clear as day.

Changkyun shakes his head. “It’s not that I’m not…” his words hanging off the air. 

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow, one hand drawing his wand casting a spell that helps weeds the sudden ivies that is starting to fill up the room. 

“Maybe it’s just a friendly date. We’re just friends, hyung… There is no way he’ll find me anywhere near attractive.”

“Y-”

“And what if he finds out that I’m different? That I’m actually not ordinary?” At this point, Changkyun is already rambling. 

Hyunwoo smiles. His hand reaching Changkyun’s shoulder, gently patting. “It’s okay if things didn’t work out like how you want it to be. Maybe something better will come out of it. You'll never know if you don’t try.” 

Changkyun looks at the older's face, long and hard. He remembers. The older also does not have it easy with his brother. Either before they were married or even after. But they stand still together. He wishes that he can have that too. Especially the part in which he can trust Hyungwon enough if he comes clean. However… how can he, when he doesn’t have any faith in himself either? 

“Let’s just eat breakfast for now. I’m afraid that your brother might turn into a real shark if we didn’t get downstairs.” Soft smile still plastered on the older’s face as they both apparate to the dining room.

  
  


Despite his inner turmoil, which is rather obvious, Changkyun manages to find himself an outfit to wear for his date. That is also after a lot of sighs coming from Jiyeong and Jiyoon and continuous displeased looks from both Hyunwoo and Kihyun. It is not because he does not want to look good, but Changkyun still doesn’t want to look too deeply into it. It doesn’t help that he only had outfits consisting of monochrome colours in his wardrobe. It requires both Jiyeong and Jiyoon to help add some colours to his somehow plain wardrobe.

The wide smile that Jiyeong and Jiyoon wears on their face while Kihyun smeared Changkyun’s face with makeup creep him to no end. He shouldn’t really feel like that, surely, but the duo is always unpredictable. Changkyun can never really guess what is in their mind even if they grew together. 

“You really look good, Changkyun-ah” Jiyeong’s eyes soft, cooing at the sight of her best friend. Jiyoon nods giving Changkyun a once-over. Changkyun is already done with his makeup. The natural light makeup adorning his face along with the pink sweatshirt and light washed jeans that Jiyoon forces him to wear makes him look radiant. 

"What time is he coming?" Kihyun asks. 

Jiyeong beams at the question. Just when she is about to open her mouth, the doorbell rings. "Your prince charming is already waiting" both the girls eyes teasing. 

In his state of nervousness, Changkyun can't manage a retort. He quickly checked his reflection in the mirror, analysing himself. Panicking, he turned to look at Kihyun, eyes wide. "Hyung, do I really look okay? Am I too much?"

"You look stunning, Changkyun-aa. No one can tell you otherwise."

Hyunwoo nods in approval. "Now off you go!" As Kihyun flicks his finger, Changkyun immediately flies downstairs with the door now open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the update takes too long than I originally planned. My work schedule has been nothing but the epitome of Overwork itself. I went to work at 7.30 a.m and only got back at midnight, so it's been pretty tough for me. 
> 
> As always, pls share what you thought of this new update. You can also shout out to me at @nachosbelle on twt♡ Thnaks♡♡♡


End file.
